hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ikalgo
Ikalgo (イカルゴ, Ikarugo) is a former officer of the Chimera Ants and appears octopus-like. The division he belongs to is not stated. Eventually he befriends Killua during their fight and teams up with him in the assault on the palace of The Republic of East Gorteau. Appearance Ikalgo looks like an octopus. He is shown to be able to enlarge his head by holding his breath, and to enlarge and regenerate his tentacles. Ikalgo hates his aspect stating that he wishes he had been a squid instead of an octopus, because squids are more "cool" while octopuses are "ugly." However thanks to Killua he starts to see his appearance as well as many other things in a new way. Personality Ikalgo has a strong sense of friendship and honor, preferring to die rather than betray a comrade. He has also been shown to be very thankful to the people that helped him, even if they are enemies. He is very reflexive and an acute observer, always planning a strategy before fighting an enemy. He is also rather hot-headed. Although he is an octopus, Ikalgo hates being called one. The first time he and Killua met, he easily got mad when called an octopus. He said that in his next life he wants to be born a squid. To him, squids are divine creatures. Plot Chimera Ant arc Ikalgo, inhabiting a corpse along with his division, intercepts Killua and begins to attack him as a sniper with his "Fleadom" ability, shooting from a very long distance. Killua finds him and just when Ikalgo jumps in a hole saying that Killua is falling into his trap, Killua attacks him by sticking his finger inside Ikalgo's host. Both of them fall in the hole, but just before entering the water cave full of shark Chimera Ants, Ikalgo leaves the corpse he was inhabiting. The corpse is devoured by the shark Chimera Ants and Ikalgo clings into a stalactite. Killua noticed this and cut some of Ikalgo's tentacles off, using them to cling to a stalactite as well. Ikalgo tries to escape by enlarging his head by breathing in and releasing it to move through the air, but is grabbed by Killua in mid-air using his tentacle-gun. Killua notices that despite being an octopus, Ikalgo attempted to escape through the air instead of the underground lake, which would be easier for him. He then understands that Ikalgo is worried about the shark Chimera Ants, which become excited by exposure to blood. Killua gives him two choices: divulge the abilities of the other Chimera Ants, or die by falling into the lake. Ikalgo refuses to betray his mates and cuts off his own tentacle, falling into the lake to a sure death. Killua, stricken by Ikalgo's loyalty, saves him. When Ikalgo asks him why, Killua says that he is cool and in different circumstances they could have been friends. Ikalgo is deeply moved by these words. After Killua is severely wounded during the Ortho Siblings battle, Ikalgo saves him by taking him to a secret hospital, having developed a great respect towards Killua. When Killua recovers, Ikalgo is sad because Killua must immediately reach Gon, but Killua invites the octopus ant to join him. Ikalgo, touched after having finally finding a friend, cries and happily goes with Killua. When Ikalgo meets with the other Hunters, they team up during the assault on the palace of East Gorteau. His objective is to find and save Palm in Bizeff's quarters. To infiltrate the palace, he uses Flutter's corpse with his "Living Dead Dolls" ability and headed towards Bizeff's quarters. He finds the other girls taken by Bizeff, but not Palm, who leaves in her room a Nen message that Ikalgo reads using Gyo, asking them to act under the premise that she has died. Later, he is discovered by Bloster, who destroys Flutter's corpse. He fights him, and with a strategy, knocks out Bloster with a sleep gas. Just when he thinks he is out of peril, he is attacked by Welfin. Defeating Welfin, thanks to his courage, and immobilizing by shooting him in the legs, Ikalgo makes Welfin speak about his life as a human and he starts to remember his own previous life. After persuading Welfin to take Bizeff's girls to safety, Ikalgo continues searching for Palm, while also searching for a corpse to use with his Nen ability. During his search—like the others—Ikalgo felt the monstrous Nen of the King. He finds Palm, who is carrying an unconscious Komugi. Together, they hide Komugi and split up so they won't be discovered by the King. After the end of the battle against the Chimera Ant King and his Royal Guards, Ikalgo goes with the others into the hospital where Gon lies mortally wounded. With Palm, he waits outside the operating room, hoping for Gon's recovery. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Ikalgo is seen alongside Palm, Knuckle, Meleoron, and a recovering Shoot looking at pictures sent by Gon. Nen Ikalgo is a Manipulator who, through Nen, can reanimate corpses. He also shows some competence in Transmutation. Trivia *Ikalgo's name comes from the Japanese word for squid, "Ika," and the latter half belonging to the name of the titular rifleman from the manga series Golgo 13. *Ikalgo shares the same voice actor whom also voices Gotoh and Koala in the 2011 anime. *Ikalgo would've given anything to have been a Chiroteuthis imperator. *Ikalgo's Living Dead Dolls ability is similar to one of the abilities of Yuyuhakusho character, Elder Toguro. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Nen users Category:Manipulators Category:Magical beast Category:Former Antagonists Category:Extermination team members